


Come to Bed Kisses

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cuddling, Facial, Fantasizing, Frottage, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Endor, Rough Oral Sex, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Hobbie eyed Wedge for a moment, smelling a hint of distress in his scent that matched his clenched hands and frustrated expression. Turning, Hobbie cradled Wedge’s head, fingers gently rubbing his neck. “Come to bed,” he murmured softly. Sliding his hands down Wedge’s shoulders and arms, he laced their fingers together and tugged him towards the bed.





	Come to Bed Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).

> Prompt: Can I ask for "come to bed" kisses, any pairing? Maybe in the All Hands On verse? *bats eyelashes*
> 
> “Come to bed” kisses: A has their hands on B’s neck, murmuring the phrase softly. A’s hands slide down B’s arms to their hands, lacing their fingers together and slowly starting to pull B towards their bedroom. A continues to pepper B with kisses all the while, trailing them down their jaw and neck.

Their room stank of sex when Wedge and Hobbie trudged inside. 

“Well, I guess that explains why Wes and Tycho aren’t here to meet us,” Wedge said, blinking.

Hobbie nodded slowly, eyes flickering around the small space. Most notable was the messed up bed. The blanket and bedsheet were trailing off the side of the bed and the pillows were askew, thrown this way and that. Regs called for all beds to be properly made up when not being used, which could result in penalties if an official inspection had occurred and this unmade bed discovered.

Good thing Tycho was the one who ran the spot inspections for Rogue Squadron. He certainly wasn’t going to write himself up. 

“Showering? Hobbie asked.

Wedge nodded. “Or late to grab food from the mess hall for their patrol. I was hoping they’d be here, even if they were about to go out the door.”

That last statement carried so much exhaustion and yearning Hobbie couldn’t help but pause. They’d been flying separate patrols from their packmates for almost a week now and the long hours, isolation in their X-Wing cockpits, and the unrelenting demands of the New Republic were wearing on all of them. The fledgling government just kept needing them to do more and more when they’d all hoped to have more of a breather after the destruction of the second Death Star.

With luck, though, they would be able to take some time off and escape from military life for a short while. Such breaks were rare and cherished by all of them.

In the meantime, he and Wedge had more than earned several hours of rest. They’d worked hard before their patrol and hard afterwards reporting issues to the mechanics and doing the necessary datawork. They’d showered and eaten and were finally ready to lie down and relax. It was a shame to have missed Wes and Tycho, but they’d be all together again soon. 

Hobbie eyed Wedge for a moment, smelling a hint of distress in his scent that matched his clenched hands and frustrated expression. Turning, Hobbie cradled Wedge’s head, fingers gently rubbing his neck. “Come to bed,” he murmured softly. Sliding his hands down Wedge’s shoulders and arms, he laced their fingers together and tugged him towards the bed. It was only a few meters away, so Hobbie took care to kiss him with each step. The gentle kisses trailed across Wedge’s jaw and neck, lingered briefly on his lips. 

Once they reached the bed, Hobbie began the careful work of undressing them both. They were both clad in clean day uniforms, which meant there were layers of vests, jackets, shirts, and such to work through before they were both naked. He took care to quickly fold and put away each item of clothing, taking rapid steps to and from the drawers that made up part of the built-in storage unit in the room. 

Each time Hobbie returned to Wedge, tugging off a vest here or undoing his belt there, he leaned down and offering the beta pilol a chaste kiss. Wedge let himself be moved and guided, shifting his limbs as needed, content to be the one being taken care of for once. 

Hobbie matched each item he took off Wedge with the matching piece from his own uniform. Boots were tucked into the cabinet, blasters secured in the weapons locker, and comlinks and datapads set up to charge on the desk sitting against the far wall. 

When they were both naked, Hobbie let himself take a moment to enjoy Wedge’s slender form. The beta was the smallest member of their pack and had always been so. He was strong, though, with lean muscles accentuating his narrow hips and chest. His arms and legs were muscular and shapley, and his body was lightly but thoroughly covered in dark hair. 

Of even greater interest was the cock hardening between Wedge’s legs. The organ was lengthening as blood rushed to it and Hobbie was suddenly breathless as he imagined sucking it into his mouth. He could practically feel the weight of it on his tongue and taste Wedge’s release. 

Hobbie felt himself blush when he realized Wedge was giving him a similar admiring look. He wasn’t sure why, not when Hobbie was fully aware of his awkward and inelegant frame. He thought his legs were too long, not realizing Wes considered them one of his best features. He was skinny and had no ass to speak of. He’d never been able to see the power and strength in his torso the others complimented on. Worst of all, by his own reckoning, where his too big ears. Tycho teased him about them sometimes, saying that they were perfect for hearing every opportunity for a droll comment or potential prank. Frankly, he’d never been able to fully wrap his head around the idea that his body was worth admiring when one of the others were around.

In any case, as much as Hobbie wanted to drop down onto his knees so Wedge could fuck his mouth, he knew that wasn’t what Wedge needed right now. If nothing else, he was bigger than Wedge and more than capable of blocking out the rest of the galaxy for him. Wedge needed peace and safety, both of which Hobbie could provide for him.

Stepping forward, Hobbie again cupped Wedge’s face and kissed him. He let his affection and desire pour across the packbond, hoping it was all getting through. Wedge always said he had trouble “hearing” emotions through the bond and Hobbie was clumsier than others at sending and receiving feelings from others, so it was entirely possible that something had gone wrong somewhere. 

Still, it felt good to try.

Hobbie let his hands trail down to Wedge’s hands, repeating his earlier actions. And like before, he entwined their fingers to guide him. “Come to bed,” Hobbie murmured. 

He pressed Wedge down beneath him when they reach the bed, shifting until they were resting in the center of the mattress. He continued to kiss him, gently and easily, but also letting heat begin to build up between them. His knees rested on either side of Wedge’s legs and he leaned his weight up on one arm, making sure his other hand was still holding onto Wedge’s.

The beta sighed contently beneath him, a long hand reaching up to pull Hobbie closer and deepen the kiss. As their mouths moved faster and harder, their breath coming in small gasps, Hobbie let his hips lower down onto Wedge’s. It wasn’t always easy to get their lower bodies lined up, not with their height difference, but it was possible if Hobbie was willing to scrunch up some and Wedge stretched out. Which they both did.

A low moan rumbled out of Wedge as their cocks rubbed together. Hobbie broke the kiss, his head falling back at the sudden pleasurable stimulation. Then, leaning forward, he broke his grasp on Wedge’s hand to grab their lube. 

They both cried out when Hobbie wrapped his slick hand around both their cocks. He fisted them both, then each individual organ, quickly coating them both with lube. This time when he rocked his hips against Wedge’s, their cocks slid effortlessly together, gliding against each other with the aid of the slick substance. 

Folding his supporting arm, Hobbie nuzzled Wedge’s head as they moved together. He had just enough wits left to remember to wipe his hand clean before grabbing Wedge’s hand and holding tight. 

Soft, incoherent sounds slipped out of Wedge’s lips as their hips moved harder and faster. His legs trembled and jerked as pleasure coursed through him, but remained trapped beneath Hobbie. 

“Nn- Force, Hobbie,” Wedge gasped with a mewl. He was panting now, hips rocking wildly against Hobbie’s. He clutched at Hobbie’s hand with a tight grip and the other groped at his chest for a moment before anchoring itself on his shoulder. 

“Close, I’m- Hobbs, almost-” 

Hobbie groaned at Wedge’s desperate gasping words, feeling his own pleasure spiking deep within his gut. He dropped down, fully pinning Wedge down beneath him and drove hard against him. A keening sound escaped Wedge’s lips and rumbled against Hobbie’s neck. 

“Come for me, Wedge,” Hobbie breathed into the beta’s ear.

The words did the trick. With a cry, Wedge’s head rolled back and his hips jerked hard once, twice, before grinding hard against Hobbie. Hot liquid erupted between them, coating both their bodies. As they moved together, it smeared between them and rolled like liquid fire onto the bed below them. 

Once Wedge went limp, panting for air, Hobbie slowly sat up. His cock was still thick and erect, and it glistened under the sheen of Wedge’s come. His hungry eyes eagerly drank in the sight of Wedge covered in his own semen. 

He wanted it, wanted to lean down and taste it so bad. It would cool quickly and tasted best when hot, so if he didn’t hurry-

Wedge opened his eyes and smiled. Immediately, Hobbie pushed away his lustful thoughts and focused instead on the other man. They were still holding hands and Wedge tugged at him, urging him to lie back down. 

As Hobbie settled himself next to Wedge, the beta shifted upwards slightly so their eyes were level and he only needed to lean over to kiss him. 

“Give me a few minutes and I think I have one more in me,” Wedge said when they separated. “I’d love to feel you sucking me off.”

He was going to get his mouth on Wedge after all? The surge of lust that hit him made him dizzy for one brief moment. 

As Hobbie fought the urge to immediately dive down and suck Wedge into his mouth, the beta ran his free hand across his stomach, gathering up some of his come. He extended his hand towards Hobbie, who eagerly licked it clean. Then, with a smile, Wedge rolled onto his back and spread his legs with an obvious offer. 

Hobbie’s tongue traced Wedge’s abdominal muscles as he searched out every bit of come. His skin carried the taste of salt from the combination of semen and sweat, and Hobbie was quick but thorough as he pursued every drop he could find. His tongue dipped briefly into the pool in Wedge’s belly button and made him gasp and wiggle when he followed the lines where come had rolled off his body. 

Wedge had sharp hips and Hobbie let himself take his time admiring them. They fit well in his hands and let him hold Wedge open so he could find the come hiding in the crease where his legs met his pelvis. 

Next, Hobbie turned his attention to Wedge’s thighs and scotted down on the bed so he could settle comfortably between them. There was less come covering Wedge here, but his inner thighs were highly sensitive so Hobbie made good use of his mouth, breath, and light touches with his fingernails to tease his packmate. 

By the time Hobbie was done, Wedge’s cock had started to harden once more. He took hold of Wedge’s legs and hefted him upwards so he could reach everywhere he wanted to. Hobbie’s tongue first ran along Wedge’s balls, gliding across the sac and then behind it. 

Moans answered his determined probing of Wedge’s taint and he even took a few moments to pay special attention to the puckered opening between his buttcheeks. It was tempting to ask for the lube, to open Wedge up with his fingers and then send him to sleep with a cock buried in his ass, leaking come into him…

But if he did that, Hobbie wouldn’t get to suck Wedge’s cock and he was allowed to be a little selfish, right?

Besides, if he played it right, he could keep Wedge happy and satisfied with his mouth and hands all the way until they went on leave with their pack. Then he could watch Tycho open him up with a hard fuck and a knot. After that, Wedge would not only be ready for Hobbie to fuck, but he could suck Tycho off without him coming right away.

Now that was a nice thought: a tight ass to enjoy while a cock thrust in and out of his throat. 

With renewed enthusiasm, Hobbie alternated between thrusting the tip of his tongue inside Wedge’s ass and licking around and across the rim. Wedge moaned at the attention, his hips rocking down to meet Hobbie’s mouth.

Eventually, Hobbie surfaced and rose back up briefly to grab the lube and a sanistrip, which is quickly popped into his mouth. He lubed up his fingers while the cleansing strip dissolved in his mouth. As soon as it was gone, he dropped back down and slid his fingers towards Wedge’s waiting hole. 

At first, he just rubbed at the small opening, spreading lube all around the hole. As Wedge’s body relaxed, Hobbie then began to apply pressure to the opening itself. Soon enough, he was able to slide a finger into Wedge’s body and began to slowly move it around, twisting and curling his finger in a way that made Wedge gasp. 

As he began to thrust his finger in and out of Wedge’s ass, Hobbie turned his attention to the cock waiting for him. The shaft was fully hard now and there was still some come on Wedge’s skin that hadn’t fully dried. Precome was already leaking out of the tip, promising that a swift orgasm would follow any attention paid to it. 

Hobbie pulled his finger out of Wedge’s ass and reapplied lube to it. Then, right as he licked a long wet stripe up Wedge’s cock, he thrust two fingers into him. 

Wedge cried out, hips jerking as the digits penetrated him. The movement forced his cock deep into Hobbie’s waiting mouth and Wedge cried out again as Hobbie swallowed around him, immediately dropping down to take the whole thing into his throat. 

The pace Hobbie set was swift. His fingers thrust in and out of Wedge’s ass, alternatively crooking them and spearing his insides. He matched the rhythm of his fingers with his mouth, bobbing up and down so that he’d taken Wedge to the root each time his fingers drove into Wedge’s ass. 

The beta cried out helplessly, hips moving wildly at the duel sensations. For himself, Hobbie was thoroughly enjoying the hard cock thrusting into his mouth. He caught a taste of precome each time he came up for air and moaned each time he felt the hard cock drive into his throat. Wedge’s cock cut off his air, making the world spin the longer he stayed down, and battered at his almost non-existent gag reflex. His world narrowed until it was focused solely on Wedge: his ass, his cock, and all the sounds he was making. 

Wedge had found the rhythm now and was eagerly riding his fingers and thrusting into Hobbie’s mouth. He let sounds fall unhindered from his mouth, babbling out random words as he struggled to express how good he felt. 

Hobbie didn’t need to get a hand on his cock to come, not this time. He could feel the distinctive tightening in his gut that signaled his orgasm was close. He let his fingers begin to move more, seeking out Wedge’s prostate. He wanted to come when Wedge did. 

After a brief search, Hobbie found the small hard nub inside Wedge’s ass and reveled in Wedge’s sudden cry. Hands seized his head, fisting his hair and suddenly Wedge was fucking his mouth hard and fast, dragging him up and down his cock. 

Hobbie managed to angle his fingers to hit Wedge’s prostate each time he rocked his hips down and let the rest of his attention focused on keeping his mouth open and throat relaxed. 

Wedge was moaning and shouting, using Hobbie to pleasure himself. His packmate was filled with ecstasy and it was Hobbie who had brought him to this point. Who would bring him past his peak and swallow his seed so Wedge wouldn’t lose a moment of pleasure.

There was a sudden grunt, a change of rhythm-

White light and sound filled Hobbie’s brain as he choked on the sudden gush of come in his mouth and his own orgasm exploded inside him. Distantly, he could hear swearing and then an erupting cock pulled free of his mouth and began to spill onto his face, setting off a new wave of overwhelming pleasure inside him. 

Slowly, Hobbie began to come back to himself. He felt good. Pleasure still hummed in his bones and a brief brush of his fingers revealed that his cock was soft and wet. He blinked, suddenly aware of the liquid covering his face. A cold cloth touched his hand, wiping his fingers and he blinked again, giving himself a shake. 

Wedge smiled and let go of the cleaning cloth when he saw Hobbie’s eyes sharpen. He leaned forward, giving him a lingering kiss. They enjoyed the contact, lips warm and soft as they moved together, and then Wedge pulled back and Hobbie automatically licked, delighted when his tongue found come. 

“That felt incredible,” Wedge said softly.

“It really did.”

Smiling, Wedge slipped his legs out from under Hobbie and padded over to where they kept their toiletries. He returned moments later and unfolded a small hand mirror, angling it so Hobbie could see himself. 

Come covered his face. It dripped down his forehead, graced the tips of his eyelashes, and rolled down his nose and cheeks. It was as obvious a form of proof of how well Hobbie had done pleasuring Wedge as could exist without him having taken a cock inside himself. 

“We don’t come on your face enough, do we?” Wedge asked in a sly voice.

Hobbie froze, feeling his cheeks start to burn. “I like it when you come in my mouth.”

“Mm. So the obvious solution is for one person to come in your mouth while another comes on your face, isn’t it?” Wedge smirked. “We’ll have to figure out when to give it a try.”

“We have leave coming up.”

“We do, don’t we?”

Giving himself one last lingering look in the mirror, Hobbie reluctantly closed the compact. Passing it to Wedge, he picked up the wipes and began to clean himself up. His face was still burning as he blushed. 

He liked Wedge’s idea. He liked it a lot. He could already picture it, Wedge fucking his mouth while Tycho fucked Wes beside them. Then, right before he knotted and just after Wedge started coming down his throat,Tycho would pull out and come on his face. When Wedge was done, Tycho would still be coming as he and Wes milked his knot. He could even shove his cock down Hobbie’s throat if he wanted. He’d be filthy when Tycho was done and then Wes could take a turn riding Hobbie’s face so the omega could come as well. 

Wedge collected the dirty cloths and tossed them into the trash while he returned the compact to Tycho’s kit.

“Tell us all about it once we’re off the ship,” Wedge said as he climbed back into bed. “I want to make sure we’re taking proper care of you.”

Embarrassment overrode the vague arousal filling Hobbie and he quickly laid down, pulling Wedge into his arms as he did so. He hid his face in the pillow while Wedge kicked at the bedclothes, twisting until he managed to hook them with his foot and pull them up to where he could spread them over them. The sheets beneath them were damp and scratchy now, but that had become a familiar feeling years ago. Still, Hobbie scooted forward until he was the one lying on the wettest spot and not Wedge. 

Once the bedding was arranged, Wedge rotated around so they were face to face and kissed him again. Then, wordless, they snuggled together and let themselves relax. Contentment filled them both, as well as new exhaustion. 

Happily, they had plenty of time to rest. 

Together.


End file.
